How to Convince a Vampire to Live
by 0023din
Summary: (Godric/OC) Exactly as the Title says. A normal mundane human with an overwhelming amount of empathy. A vampire that wants to meet the Sun. Most probably an AU.


Warning. As much as the writer would like this to be clear of any mistakes, there still would be. Sorry in advance.

Disclaimer. I only own my OC.

* * *

**How to Convince a Vampire to Live**

* * *

**Prologue.**

Give him TruBlood

I don't have dreams. At least I don't have dreams here. This place sucked in all my happiness and joy. I sleep when I feel like passing out, but then when I wake up I'm still tired. This place was all dark and fake, well, maybe not the place. But the people are.

The Reverend, the leader, Steve Newlin crawls under my skin. He's an annoying speaker, you can practically see the whole 'Listen to me and only to me' craziness in the way he speaks, and not the good kind. He didn't have an ounce of empathy in his being.

I hate being in this place, I hate this church.

My parents dunked me in this place the first day summer break started, I usually just kept to myself; my books and laptop as company. My parents, well actually just my mom thought it was a great idea to place her most unsociable daughter here. She believed in all their sayings, goes here every Sunday, is actually a goody goody with Steve's young wife, Sarah. I liked Sarah, she used to babysit me when I was younger. I guess I did became too much, I wasn't like this as a child but I was alone a lot, so I never really had the biased opinion on the Vampire hating community I'm part off. I've never met a vampire, I'm practically a hermit. Sometimes I don't even venture out my room to eat, I always make sure I had a stash of something.

Being alone a lot, well, it makes you a blank canvas, in time, like metal you start to rust. Those rusts are my walls. I have no idea when I started to close off, it seems like I've created walls so thick that no one can jump over it.

I was still blank, when it came to group sharing -it was always grouped into genders so Sarah knew not to ask me. It's not like I had anything to share, and maybe it was because of the root that I didn't even want to be here that I begun to think that the humans here are liable to their own actions and their just lying on the bed they made.

It was their fault that they went to a vampire bar, it was their fault that they walked out on the streets at night, it was their fault they weren't vigilant.

I didn't speak much here, I just did as I was told. Someway, I'm actually glad that I came, the only reason was because of the training they did. Made me loose the fats that I desperately wanted to loose but didn't know how. I've always been skinny, being Asian does that. And short, I was five-two, not the greatest height for a sixteen year old.

My eyes opened in their own accord this morning, first I was bewildered if I was actually sleeping but then right, I actually was awake now. I was feeling home sick, been have for a while now, refused to show it of course. No need for them to think I was weak, I was already the shortest here.

I got ready sluggishly, I didn't even try to go back to sleep if I did I'll wake up late, the other girls already hated me for being here. I refused to be an active participant in their bashing.

Vampires created blood shed, humans did too.

I walked out of the dorm building wearing a shirt, jogging pants and my rubber shoes. My steps created a rhythmic squishing sound on the wax clean floor. I sneaked in to the kitchen and grabbed a fruit. I continued on walking stilling when I heard voices. Making my footsteps a lot more quieter was a habit, my parents never really had to complain about my behavior in front of guest, I was never noisy, stealth was a second nature.

"I tell you this is the greatest thing that ever happen Sarah." It was Mr. Newlin that was speaking, sounding like some kind of excited kid on a toy store, Sarah never deserved him, they've been married for about four years now, it's like Steve made Sarah into some kind of mindless drone.

I was standing by the hallway corner like some eavesdropping creep, they made me curious. Sarah's high pitch voice then spoke up. "A vampire? A vampire! Steve are you insane?" my eyes widen in realization, I gulped, seems like my curiosity has the potential to kill me this time.

"There's no need to worry, he's trapped in the basement in a silver cage." Steve reassured, no comfort visible in his tone. He begun to blabber things about what this could mean for the church.

I started walking my heart hammering inside my chest, a vampire, a freakin vampire. I've never seen, well met a vampire before. I've seen one. The one in TV. Nan something? She was decent, I wanted to meet the vampire they were talking about.

Whether it was courage or naive stupidity that ran it's way in my veins I had no idea.

That was what brought me down to the basement at twelve midnight after a few days with bottles of TruBlood hidden away in my Coleman lunch bag. I knew there was a reason why I brought the bag.

My heart hammered in my chest as I took my first step down the stairs. My ears extra sensitive for a look out.

After a few minutes the adrenalin that was pumping in my blood went away, I cursed at the bad luck of it all. I didn't expect the basement to be a labyrinth of hall ways. I was getting cranky by the time I reached the last door on the hall way, I tried turning it, only it was lock. I dropped the lunch bag, the last door here and I didn't even thought of the possibility of it being locked. Of course they would lock the vampire, I haven't seen a single soul since I came down here, maybe my ears were wrong. Maybe instead of vampire they were talking about something else, but damn it. I already came all this way.

"Damn it!" I growled my frustration kicking the door, it opened with a flourish, crashing it to the wall on the other side. My mouth opened, I didn't know I had that kind of strength. I hastily went inside and inspected the damage I caused. The door knob was broken. I bit my lip, well, I fumbled with it for a while saying aha as it clicked back to place. It was definitely broken, -but at home the bathroom's door knob always broke and dad got tired of fixing it, just a rule there, never close it or you'll really be locked inside. The appearance was the same, I tried turning it, it fell apart in my hands. I chuckled, I found humor in the most ridiculous situations. Clicking it back to place the hair on my neck stood up. I went back to the hall way and took my Coleman bag, turning around my breath caught in my throat at the looming figure standing in front me.

My mouth gaped open in surprise. Strangely, I was calm, the excitement from earlier ebbing away. That's good, it's better to have a clear head.

It was a boy, a young person, no matter I was never good with ages. I could say though, his eyes spoke a lot more different than his physical appearance. It was overwhelming to look. A small upturning on one corner of his lips made me remember that my mouth was still hanging open. Wait, Steve said locked inside a silver cage, I then noticed the cage. The door was open, it was a huge cage with another one inside, the lights were dimmed so I couldn't be sure.

"You shouldn't have come here." the voice made tingles run in my body, oh great, vampires were naturally beautiful to look at. But they were undead, they were scary, this boy, uh man? Male, made me drown by his presence alone.

"I know." my voice cracked like a pubescent teen, I turned to stare on my shoes, remembering the TruBlood, I brought the bag to my arms and opened the zip.

"Here." I thrust a bottle to him, he caught it by reflex and I let go, he looked at the bottle then at me. He looked at me strangely, like I was an anomaly, sadly I was used to those strange looks in my direction.

I bit my lip, my eyes widening in realization. "Oh, I don't have a bottle opener, I.. Would you like me to get one?" My question seemed stupid even in my own ears, I started to turn back when a hand caught my arm. It was cold, actually, kind of more like a room temperature cold. It wasn't cold like ice. Just.. Different.

"No need." he replied, flawlessly he ripped the tansan clean off the glass bottle. I stared at him, I tried not to, it was hard, he chugged down the bottle quietly. Quiet but fast, my heart clenched. Were they starving him?

"Uh... Here's more." I gave him the bag, a few bottles clinked inside, he took it, he looked down for a moment then looked up, he smiled.

It was small, almost unnoticeable I wasn't staring at him like a freak. Something was empty in that smile but still. It stunned be.

_TBC.._

* * *

Tansan – Bottle Cap


End file.
